


Breakfast in Bed

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tattooed Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Castiel is not a patient man. Why would he be?





	Breakfast in Bed

“…Cas, you better not be out of bed and taking pictures of my naked ass again. Get back under the covers. I’ll have your breakfast in for you in two minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This image is from [DIVMONDBVCK](http://divmondbvck.tumblr.com/post/119831860155).


End file.
